リボンの必然的な虹 Inevitable Rainbow of Ribbons
by Imaginary Owls
Summary: Yoruka Kawasaki, now the third seat of squad six, is sent to the world of the living to assist her fellow Shinigami. During her stay she comes across obstacle's that literally change her entire life and those who she cares; all of it is thanks to one man, a man who is out to kill Yoruka. Will she be able to defeat him? And if she does, what are these other life altering events?


**A/N: Alright! So, this is a new and improved version of my old Bleach Fanfic. I had it all planned out, and the sequel was planned but with recent events in the manga it really got me thinking about how I could expand my original story and tie it into the actual plot of the series. I will not be writing the Winter War with Aizen or any of that (Lol that's going to be saved for my Ikkaku fanfic which I'll explain about at the bottom). In stead I am going to be intertwining the Lost Subsitute Shinigami Arc and the Thousand Year War arc with the story. I also have something planned for after that too, BUT that can't happen until the manga is finished. **

**Well anyway, here is a new, revised version. I thought I should revise it... a lot because as I looked back I realized that my writing from three years ago is completely crappy from my writing now. So anyway I hope you enjoy this new version~**

* * *

"If you think you can win this, then you are mistaken." A man with white hair and lilac eyes glared at the younger girl with pale hair and matching eyes.

"You don't know me, so don't talk like you do!" Yoruka snarled and glared hardly at the man before her; both baring their zanpakutou's swords at one another. "I want this to end, Fukurashiku and if I have to die for it to end, then I will!" She shouted. "From the flames of hell to the winds of heaven, soar, Ribbonshimaru!" She shouted. The blade of her sword began to disappear and was replaced with the red ribbon that was usually on zanpakutou's hilt. "I don't care if I die." She stated simply, closing her eyes and griping the hilt. "I don't care if I die, as long as I'm able to take you out with me!" She shouted. The pale haired girl ran towards the man that was away from her; thrusting her zanpakutou's shikai form towards the man, it wrapped around his neck. Giving it a firm tug, he fell forward; His free hand went straight for the ribbon, hoping to get it off him but when his hand tried to grip it, he was cut.

"Wh-what the hell!?" He shouted, he looked at the blood on his hand and he slowly began feeling the ribbon cut into his neck as she tugged further. Standing up he ignored the fact that her ribbon could cut him, gripping the red piece of sharp cloth, he yanked it forward; Yoruka stumbled forward, he his grip was far to strong. He raised his right hand, the hand that was holding his zanpakutou, and kept pulling on the ribbon, causing Yoruka to tumble toward him faster; her lilac eyes widened when she saw that he was doing. If he couldn't attack her, he would use the strength of her Zanpakutou against her.

"Gah!" Yoruka coughed and blood spattered out. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach and looked down, she saw Fukurashiku's blade in her stomach. She looked up at him, his eyes were narrowed and all she could see in his lilac eyes was the intent to kill; he had eyes of a murder. Coughing up more blood, he smirked and thrust the sword into her further. "AH!" She screamed out in pain as she felt the blade piece through her. Yanking his sword out, he let go of her ribbon, feeling the grip on him loosen. Stumbling backwards, Yoruka began to fall; her wide lilac eyes never left her killers, murderous ones. She didn't want to look down, she didn't want to take her eyes off this man, but they did when they caught site of something red, floating down to her. With what little strength she had she raised her left hand and took hold of it; it was the other end of the red ribbon from her zanpakutou, it had completely severed it self. Closing her eyes, she waited until she hit the ground but she didn't. Her heart stopped.

"YORUKA!"

* * *

Chapter One

A tall man with white hair and lilac eyes stared into a steel bowl with water floating in it. "Kizuku, Kizuna, Himitsu!" He shouted, then suddenly three figures appeared. First, was a tall male with red and black spiky hair and his dark brown eyes stared seriously at his leader. Next to his right was a girl that was a little bit shorter then he was. She had dark blue hair that was up in a high pony tail and she had dark blue eyes that appeared to show boredom. Lastly, in the line was a short girl that had short light purple hair and light pink eyes that held a deadly look.

"Yes captain?" Suisho Kizuku asked seriously as the black eyed man just smirked evilly at his subordinates.

"I need to find the Shukumei Hametsu immediately." He ordered.

"Right, we will find it-"

"The Shukumei Hametsu isn't an 'it', it is a who. A she to be precise." This caused the three arrancar looking fighters to look at him funny.

"Right, we will find her." Kizuku told his captain as he and his two female team mates walked out of the dark room.

"Why does Fukurashiku-Taicho want a woman for?" Kizuna asked with a confused expression on her pale face.

"His reasons are not for us to know, if he wanted us to know then he would've told us; and seeing as he did not we have no right to question his orders." Kizuku told his blue hair companion. The girl pouted briefly, then shook it off as the three disappeared to accomplish their mission.

Mean while Fukurashiku Sakeru just stared into the water, looking down upon a pale light blue haired girl as she was swinging her sword around relentlessly at a man who was twice her size. He just smirked. "No matter how much you grew, you will always be the same old Kawasaki Yoruka I knew long ago." He smirked evilly as the girl stared at a target in a training area in the Seireitei.

* * *

Lilac eyes glared at the dark haired man, a man who was at least twice her size, her lips twitched into a crazy grin, a grin that she developed when she was still in squad eleven. "Just face it Kazenari! I'm gonna win!" She smirked, and the man scoffed.

"Yeah right, you pipsqueak!" He taunted and Yoruka's lilac eye twitched.

"What. Did. You. Call. ME!" She shouted, she ran towards him and thrusted her zanpakutou's shikai at him; wrapping it self around his neck she flung him up with ease and gave the zanpakutou a thrust, sending the man flying into the wall. Releasing the grip on him, her long ribbon turned back to it's blade, and the ribbon replaced it self on the other end of the hilt. Walking up to the man she bent down and laughed. "He's out cold! Did you see that Captain Byakuya!" She laughed as she turned around to look at her captain, a man she admired very much. He looked down at Kazenari and nodded at the pale haired girl.

"Yes, I did, Third Seat Kawasaki." He replied, and Yoruka's face lit up.

"You-you mean I made it! I'm a third seat now! Yes! Hah! Can't wait to rub it in Renji's face when he see's I was right and he was wrong!" She laughed even more, self gloating at her own pride and strength.

"Go check up on Renji, and make sure he's doing what he is supposed to." He ordered her. Yoruka just looked at him strangely.

"Your sending me, a new third seat to baby sit Renji, a lieutenant?" Byakuya just stared at her and nodded. Yoruka sighed and nodded her head anyway. "Alright, what ever you say Captain Byakuya! Any thing else?"

"While you are there..." He began, and she leaned in to listen intently at his second orders. "Don't die." She jerked back with a face of disapproval.

"Aw, Captain! Do you have such little faith in me?" She asked, sheathing her zanpakutou. Byakuya Kuchiki looked at his new third seat, he turned around and walked away. Yoruka sighed and shook her head. "Such little faith. Oh well, I know he really believes in me, he just won't admit it out side!" Yoruka smiled fondly. She looked up to her captain, she had been apart of his squad for a long time, slowly going up the ranks. She was first transferred to squad six, from squad eleven, as an fifteenth seat; she had a few in counters with Captain Kuchiki when she first joined, and from those in counters she knew she wanted to work under him forever! Or for ever how long she was allowed too. She even wanted to become his lieutenant, but Renji beat her too it, there was still some bitterness towards that, but not enough for her to be hostile towards one of her oldest friends. Sighing, Yoruka made her way to Kido Corps so she could pass through the senkaimon and into Karakura town; after what seemed like forever she finally was standing before the large gate, a member opened the gate and the pale blue haired girl passed through, with a hell butterfly following her.

* * *

"Hey Kisuke!" Yoruka shouted when she entered the shop, where she was greeted by a black cat running under her feet. "Aaaaah!" She shouted as she leaped out of the way, but lost her balance and fell to the floor.

"Get back here with my shirt you dumb cat!" A male voice shouted as Yoruka had stood back up. A red and peach flash went past her and caused her to fall to the ground again; blinking, Yoruka sat there, she sighed and stood back up, she glared in the direction of the cat and returned her attention to the shop and saw Kisuke Urahara.

"Well I guess what Byakuya has told me is true." He stated happily. "Little Yoruka Kawasaki has become a higher ranked officer, a third seat no less." He smiled and Yoruka nodded with excitement.

"Yes sir! I've trained long and hard to beat the former seated officers; now I'm even closer to beating Renji for the Lieutenant position!" Yoruka nodded and smiled with determination.

"Oh shut up Yoruka..." Renji grumbled as he walked pass the two with out a shirt on and walked into his room. Blushing, Yoruka watched Renji walk past her and into a room, of course she's seen Renji with out a shirt on before, plenty of times before; but it was always while training so she never really paid that much attention. Recomposing her self, Yoruka sighed and tapped her foot, looking at her imaginary watch on her right wrist. Moments later Renji came running out with a surprised expression. "Yoruka! What the hell are you doing here? Last time I checked you were only a seventh seat! You shouldn't be here."

"Yeah, I know, but you are looking at your brand new Third Seat!" She smirked at the lieutenant.

"Oh no. No, no, no. Why are you even here?

"Captain Byakuya sent me here, he told me and I quote: 'Go check up on Renji, and make sure he's doing what he is supposed to.' What ever that means. " She replied with a shrug. "I don't really think you need to be baby sat but it's what captain wants. Besides, what can happen while I'm here anyway?"

"Well, in that case since you're a third seat now, you can look after your self, so I guess I don't have to keep an eye on you any more." Renji replied with a relieved sigh; it wasn't that Renji was bothered by looking after Yoruka, he has done it many times. He found in self troubled and annoyed a lot of the time because Yoruka tended to... get her self into trouble, perhaps it was old habits from the eleventh squad. The smile Yoruka had on her face faltered and was replaced with a frown, what exactly did he mean by that. _Surely, he hasn't forgotten that promise he made me right? It isn't like Renji to forget something so importan._ Yoruka though.

"'Keep an eye on me'? Are you saying that you're not going to watch my back any more?" She asked, her lilac eyes narrowing at him.

"Uh...yeah." Renji answered and rolled his eyes at her. "Why would I continue to watch your back when you can clearly take care of your self? You don't need me to protect you any more Yoruka." Renji explained, his eyebrows frowning slightly. _Why is she suddenly so angry? It isn't like she's some weakling who needs a knight in shining Armour to save her every time something is coming after her._

"Because, Renji. You promised! Just because I'm a third seat doesn't mean you can just back out!" Yoruka raised her voice as she poked his bare tattooed chest. He just glared at her and grabbed her wrist.

"Yeah right, you're strong enough to look after your self now, you don't need me doing it for you!"

"That's not what you said before!"

"Oh yeah, what did I say before huh!?" Renji raised his voice even more.

"You promised me! You promised you'd always have my back! You promised you'd always look out for me. You even promised to protect me, but I should have known that what you said would have thrown it a side the moment something happened to Rukia." She began yelling at him, but her voice died down from an angry tone to a sad one. The girl yanked her hand away from Renji's grasp. Glaring up at him for a second and turned away from him. "I hate you, you stupid jerk." She told him in a low voice and walked away from him.

"Ah, Yoruka before you leave I have your gigai for you." Urahara smiled, pointing to the room behind him. "If you want you can go into it back there." Yoruka looked over at him and her glare softened up a bit; nodding, Yoruka walked into the room and slid the door closed.

Renji Sighed and sat down on the tatami mats; "I don't know what I'm going to do with her." Renji said aloud to no on in particular. He wasn't really upset at her words, Yoruka tend to say 'I hate you' to him at least once a day; but for some reason it was the look in her eyes before she turned away from him and the way her voice sounded. To Renji, it almost seemed that she was genuinely upset. Sighing again the red headed man shrugged his shoulders, he was going to deal with it later. The door slid open and Yoruka stepped out wearing a long sleeved crimson sweater and a black skirt that ended at her mid thigh; Renji's brown eyes trailed up to her head and noticed that her trade mark look with her ribbon holding up a chunk of her hair in a half side pony tail. Renji hardly ever saw Yoruka out side of her Shinigami uniform, and the few times that he did it was usually days off; which didn't happen often. Though, every time he did see her out of her uniform she was usually wearing red, and he concluded that red was probably her favorite color. _At least red looks good on her._ Renji thought with sigh. He looked back up at Yoruka and she glared at him.

"Thank you Urahara. I'm going to go." She thanked the blonde man and made to her way to the front door but was stopped by Urahara again.

"Oh, don't forget this!" he exclaimed as he tossed a candy dispenser to her. "It's your mod soul, just in case you run into trouble while you're out." Yoruka caught it with ease, she bowed in thanks and opened the shop door.

"Hey, Yoruka! Don't get your self into trouble!" Renji called out as Yoruka stepped out of the shop; turning around she glared hard at Renji. The pale haired girl slammed the door shut so hard that some of the things on the shelf fell to the floor. Urahara sighed and looked at Renji, he shook his head.

"You're picking it up." He told the red haired lieutenant and exited the room, Renji sighed and went to find the broom.

* * *

"Sir!" A female voice, one that belonged to Kizuna, called out. Kizuna and her two other team mates entered into their leaders room.

"Did you find her Kizuna?" The white haired man asked, not looking away from the bowl.

"Yes, sir." She answered, she motioned for Himitsu and Kizuku to bring forth the woman. Opening the door the two took the woman's arms and brought her in the room; Fukurashiku looked away from the bowl and his lilac eyes landed on the woman that entered. The woman was short compared to the tall man, she had extremely long pale blue hair and her eyes were a piercing pale blue that appeared almost white; almost as if she was blind.

"You wanted me... Fukurashiku?" She asked in a soft, far away voice. The white haired man blinked, it took him a moment to regain his composer, he couldn't place it but, but he had known this woman from some where; he couldn't remember where.

"Yes, I want you to kill someone, a girl." He stated simply, turning away from the woman briefly to stare at the bowl.

"A girl? Is that all?" Shukumei Hametsu asked, and the man nodded. "Then weaken her." Her statement made the man whip his head to her, his lilac eyes glaring into her.

"What!" He hissed in fury. Needless to say Fukurashiku was angry, _weaken her? WEAKEN HER!? If that is the case I might as well kill her off my self. _ He thought bitterly in his head.

"Yes, you must weaken the girl, only then will I cut her thread of life."

"If I must then why don't I kill her my self?!" He shouted. _Perhaps it was a mistake asking this wench to kill that brat for me._

"In due time, Fukurashiku Sakeru. In due time." The pale woman said simply.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, so how was that? I'm sorry its a tad shorter than what I usually post but... I thought it was a good ending point for the chapter. Anyway as I said earlier I am writing an Ikkaku fanfiction. Why? Because I love Ikkaku and he deserves nothing but FLUFF FLUFF FLUUUUFFFF! Like seriously. A whole lot of fluff! Fluff in a non fluffy kind of way. It's subtle fluff...well not really, well..yeah... no, well kinda. I don't even know it sounds like subtle fluff inside my head. You know that fluff where it's not waving a huge neon sign that's says: "FLUFF!" But the kind of fluff that you know that's there and you can see it but it's not painfully gushy and cheesy and obvious? yeah it's that kind of fluff! I donno, I just think Ikkaku deserves fluff and VERY little drama! Where as... Renji deserves all of it 3 MUWAHAHAHAHAH. Oh, and Ukitake. Yeah I'm writing one for him. You see, I hear a song on my itunes (mainly my bleach playlist) and it reminds me of a certain character and then I get an idea for an OC and I have tow write it down, draw that they look like and all that jazz. **

**Anyway, I'm writing that one. I don't know when I'll post it, probably after the first two chapters are finished. That way I can post chapter two when chapter three's done. I donno. But the Ikkaku one is going to follow closer to the anime (more so than the manga) than the Renji one~**

**Anyway (again), Thanks for reading~**

**Read and Review~ Please and thank you. :3**

**~ Owls.**


End file.
